nikaraworldfandomcom-20200213-history
ICarly
ICarly ' is a webshow created by Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, & Freddie Benson At the age of thirteen, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson created a webshow called iCarly, performed at first to break Ms. Briggs's talent show rules. Carly is the main star, as Sam just wanted to be her "amusing little sidekick", as she said in iPilot, while Freddie is the tech producer. The three become reasonably famous, and have adventures in each episode to make iCarly better, or to keep it from being shut down. Topic of discussion often includes but not limited to Bras, Hobos and Wedgies. The show has had many guest appearances such as the band, The Plain White T's, and Aria Wallace as Mandy Valdez. Gibby appears on the show most times to do crazy things with Carly and Sam or celebrate something. Five years after they began, iCarly had to temporarily stop because Carly was moving to Italy and Sam will be riding off to L.A. Cast *Carly Shay (herself 2007-2012) *Sam Puckett (herself 2007-2012) *Freddie Benson (himself; technical producer 2007-2012) *Gibby Gibson (himself; recurring 2007-2010, regular 2010-2012) *Spencer Shay (himself; substitute)(2007-2012) *Missy Robinson (herself; temporary host)(2009) *Cort (former intern 2011) *Ashley (former intern 2011) *Brad (current intern - iOMG 2011-2012) Conflict with Nevel Papperman Nevel Papperman has tried to ruin the show too many times. *iNevel *iRue the Day *iGive Away a Car *iWant My Website Back *iFight Shelby Marx In the episode iChristmas, Nevel did not try to ruin the show, but was portrayed in Carly's alternate reality as her boyfriend. Nevel appeared in iPity The Nevel, in which the iCarly gang helps Nevel after he receives wide spread hate following a video of him being mean to a little girl goes viral. Achievements the iCarly trio earned *Received a positive review by Nevel Papperman of Nevelocity.com (iNevel) *Almost won a world record for longest continuous webcast (iWant a World Record) *Won a world record for most moving parts on a sculpture (along with Spencer, who made the sculpture, while they added one part) (iWant a World Record) *Had the Plain White T's perform live on their webshow (iRue The Day) *Promoted a popular shoe company, Daka (iPromote Techfoots) *Had their own T.V. show (iCarly Saves TV) *Found Sasha Striker (iStage An Intervention) *Won an iWeb Award (iGo to Japan) *Saved Galini's Pie Shop (iPie) *Had both David Archuleta and Wade Collins appear on iCarly (iRocked the Vote) *Made a music video ("Cry Like a Lion") for Wade Collins (iRocked the Vote) *Had a wrestler come on the show (iLook Alike) *Beat Ricky Flame in a cook-off (iCook) *Held an award show (iCarly Awards) *Almost went into space (iSpace Out) *Helped Ginger Fox make a comeback (iFix A Popstar) *Had a webcast viewed by the Navy (iWon't Cancel The Show) *Attempted to find Bigfoot (iBelieve In Bigfoot) *Had the First Lady on their show (iMeet The First Lady) *Had One Direction perform live on their webshow (iGo One Direction) *Appeared on ''Late Night with Jimmy Fallon (iShock America) Trivia *The iCarly password was revealed in iWant My Website Back. The password was and still might be "Sam loves Ham." *The iCarly segment at one point did not contain the usual enthusiasm; in iSam's Mom, Carly and Sam were unaware that the show had already started, and continued a previous conversation about Sam and her mother. When they discovered that the whole internet had seen the conversation, they immediately broke out into their usual enthusiasm. *The first webcast of iCarly got over 37,000 views. *The first webcast premiered on September 8, 2007. *The currently last webcast aired impromptu on November 23, 2012. *It is shown in two different Dan Schneider shows - Zoey 101 and Victorious. In Zoey 101 it is shown in an early Season 2 episode just after iCarly had started. It is unknown how it is so popular in the episode considering it was only it's first or second webcast. It was acknowledged in Sam & Cat once people recognized Sam. *In 2009, iCarly shut down for a very brief amount of time due to an argument between the shows hosts Carly Shay and Sam Puckett. *On the iCarly website there is a button at the top with the Sam and Cat logo that will redirect you to the Sam and Cat site on Nickelodeon.com. Gallery '''View more photos here.